


PennyBlue

by DarkSecrets666



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 11:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14104470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSecrets666/pseuds/DarkSecrets666
Summary: The penny spins. The penny drops. How about a game? For Pennyblu on fanfiction.net. Another old fic.





	PennyBlue

The penny spins.

And the penny drops.

The young master is bored.

The penny spins.

The penny drops.

The young master sighs.

The penny spins.

The butler glares. "Tell me, young master," said Sebastian. "would you like to play a game?"

The penny drops.

"What kind of game?" Ciel asked as if he didn't already know.

A smirk settled on the demon's lips.

* * *

"What if I win?" the younger asked curiously.

"Then, young master, I'll bring you an extra large portion of cake with your tea."

There was a loophole there. Ciel was sure of it. Especially since the elder had the most mischievous grin on his demonically beautiful face. Pun completely intended.

"And if I loose?" the younger asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You know what happens, young master. You know exactly what I want."

Which was probably why Ciel let Sebastian win their little wager.

* * *

The penny spins.

And the penny drops.

The young master has lost the game.

The penny spins.

The penny drops.

The master smirks.

The penny spins.

The master frowns. "Aren't you going to collect your prize, Sebastian?"

The penny drops.

"Yes, my Lord." was the husky reply.

A knowing smirk settled on the young lord's lips.

* * *

As soon as night finally fell, they were in the young earl's large bedroom, kissing fiercely. They struggled to rid each other of clothing, banging into the bedroom walls, bumping into the old bedside table and knocking down pennies from the table's surface. The pennies dropped and fell to the floor as the two males fell onto the bed.

The elder trailed his fingers down his master's side, making the younger giggle. "I love your laugh, little one." Sebastian whispered before reclaiming Ciel's lips. He removed the eye patch from his master's eye, rendering the younger completely naked. "You belong to me."

"Yes." Ciel gasped as Sebastian began to nip, lick and kiss his neck.

Sebastian's mouth continued to travel lower.

"Why . . .m-must . . .you always . . .b-begin. . .with foreplay?" the younger groaned as the elder teased him by kissing his thighs.

The elder chuckled wickedly. "Because I love the way you loose control."

To prove his point, he engulfed the little lord's erection in his mouth and the lord let out a cry of surprise and pleasure. "Ahh, God. . . _Sebastian_. . ."

Sebastian sucked and licked and deep throated as Ciel became loader and loader. He came heavily in the demon's mouth. Sebastian swallowed and ginned up at his master. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"Fuck me." Ciel ordered slightly breathlessly.

Sebastian growled at the cuss word "Now, now, Young Master. What have I told you about that filthy mouth of yours?" he said disapprovingly but they both knew the foul language made the elder hard. Or, harder.

"That no other mouth can satisfy you the way mine can." Ciel said cheekily. "That you just love me on my hands and knees with my mouth around your cock."

Sebastian blinked. "You mean, you actually pay attention to what I say during our . . .encounters?"

Those mismatched eyes twinkled with mischief as he sat up. His movements were somewhat feline as he licked up Sebastian's throat. "I always pay attention." he purred. "To everything you say." he kissed the elder's mouth. "To everywhere you touch." he ran hands up the elder's thighs. "To everything you do." and his hands reached the elder's stiff length.

"Ciel!" the elder gasped as the younger began to pump his hard member and kiss his neck teasingly.

Another uncharacteristic giggled escaped from the younger's small, plump lips. "Aren't you going to claim your prize?"

Sebastian growled before grabbing the boy and pushing the younger onto his back. "Do you want me to prepare you?" he asked.

Ciel rolled his eyes. "We've done this enough times, Sebastian."

Taking that as an invitation, Sebastian thrust in quickly. Ciel threw his head back and let out a cry of pleasure as Sebastian struck the younger's prostate. "Yes! Sebastian! Again!" the elder obeyed. "Ahh!"

Sebastian greedily ran hands up Ciel's smooth, pale body. He leant down and roughly kissed his moaning lover. He plunged aggressively into the young one again and again and again. The sound of skin smacking against skin, the sound of their pleasured moans filled the room.

Then they came, spilling over the golden edge of bliss as they orgasmed.

Silence met them as they held each other in a lover's embrace, warm and content in each other's arms. Silence surrounded them, filled only with their heavy breathing. The drop of a penny could of been heard if such a thing were to drop suddenly.

Then an amused giggle broke the silence.

"What?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel held up the penny he'd been spinning on his desk. "Still holding the penny."

Sebastian gently pried the penny from Ciel's hand. He pressed it to his lips and turned it blue with a smirk and handed the blue penny back to his master. "for you, my love."

Ciel rolled his eyes and allowed Sebastian a heated kiss. "And the penny drops."

"They do that." Sebastian agreed as the younger placed the coin in the draw of his bedside table.

"Only if you let go." Ciel replied turning back to his lover.

"I won't let go, then."

Somehow, Ciel didn't think they were talking about the blue penny anymore.

"I'll keep hold of my penny all dressed up in royal blue." Sebastian continued pulling his master closer to his chest. "My Penny Blue."

"Possessive much?"

Sebastian chuckled. "You love it."

Ciel rolled his eyes; he couldn't deny that.

"You love me."

Ciel let out a sigh; he couldn't deny that either.

Penny Blue.

Another nickname Ciel would have to forbid Sebastian from using.

"And I love you, my little Penny Blue."

Then again. . .

" _Your_ little Penny Blue?"

Maybe it wasn't such a bad nickname.

"Mine." Sebastian agreed.

Penny Blue.

Ciel smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been told that pennies aren't within this time period so I looked it up: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/History_of_the_British_penny_(1714%E2%80%931901)  
> Since I never specified the type of penny, I think we can get away with this, right guys?


End file.
